


Not Without You

by JazzBFabulous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes has a clone, Clones, Feelings, Gay, His clone is him from before, M/M, Porn Later, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shrunkyclunks, Steve just wants love, Stucky - Freeform, This stuff is real gay, pre-Winter Soldier Bucky, smut will come soon, they've got a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzBFabulous/pseuds/JazzBFabulous
Summary: Steve and Bucky are leaving the compound where the other Winter Soldiers were being kept after the battle with Tony. Suddenly, a man comes forth from the shadows who looks exactly Bucky Barnes. Is he a clone? Is it a trick created by Hydra? Is he dangerous.Find out in this fanfic. Lots of gay. Lots of Shrunkyclunks





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clickin.  
> Stucky is my heart and soul

Steve was finding it harder and harder to keep walking the closer he got to the exit. The fight with Tony Stark had left him weakened and with the weight of Bucky Barnes being added to the equation he was having a difficult time. It was the weight of Bucky and the slowness of his breathing that kept him moving though. He had won the battle for Bucky even if that battle was just over for now. He has drastically changed the avengers forever, and he felt bad for those who had joined him in his rebellion against Tony and his need to comply with the wrong thing in order to keep order.

 

If he would have to do something like that again, he would in a heartbeat. He’d do anything for Bucky. Steve knew that and so did Bucky. Bucky had voiced many times that he didn’t understand why Steve would risk so much for him, but Steve was beginning to think that perhaps he was beginning to understand. He hadn’t voiced his love for Bucky since finding him again, but he knew that he felt it. He wanted to tell him many times and even now he felt the urge to. Steve decided it would be best to wait until they were out of there. 

 

Steve heard something once they entered the room filled with the frozen, lifeless bodies of the failed winter soldiers, locked away in the outdated, glass and metallic containers. The sound sounded like footsteps, yet it was soft, as though the person was wearing no shoes at all. He thought for a moment that he was just hearing things in his weakened state.

“Steve… There’s someone here.” Bucky muttered in warning, voice gravelly and soft. He was barely there at all, but the adrenaline coursing through him and his need to keep both Steve and himself alive kept him just on this side of consciousness. 

 

That was all of the confirmation Steve needed. He begins to plan how he’s going to keep Bucky safe and manage to fight off someone. He already has a spot picked to place Bucky and is ready to move their when he hears the sound of movement again and a figure comes into view. It’s a little too dark for him to make out any features at first. The placement of the few dull lights that are in the room prevent him from seeing much past the immediate center of it. The figure keeps moving closer, and Steve is fairly certain he could bring them down by hand since he’s fairly certain this person doesn’t gun since he/she hasn’t shot yet. No one would get this close to Captain America without some sort of plan though, so he stays on guard. He could tell the person is tall and fairly well muscled by normal human standards. When the person got closer, he could discern even more of this man’s features. 

 

Steve notices first his brown hair, looking so close to falling in his eyes-a familiarly beautiful pair of blue-grey orbs. The more he looks at this person the more familiar he seems. He even comes to the conclusion that this person looks exactly James Buchanan Barnes-not the ex-winter soldier barely alive in his arms, but the man he grew up with in Brooklyn and fought in the war with. This very familiar stranger was still searching Steve’s face though, trying to determine something. The next thing Steve noticed about this person was that he was completely naked. 

 

“Stevie? Oh my god, I almost didn’t recognize you in this new outfit, but damn am I glad you found me. I remember falling off the train and then waking up in here. I was sure that some nazis had found me and I was definitely gonna die, but there was no one here and then I saw you! No idea why I’m naked…” The stranger says in a very familiar Brooklyn accent, giving a little laugh before his eyes fall on Bucky, who’s one arm is nothing but wires and mangled flesh at his shoulder. He stills. 

 

“Shit… We need to get this guy outta here, did any of the nurses come with ya?” He asks, looking back up to Steve again. He could only look at this Bucky Barnes look-a-like in silence. He did manage to find words after quickly weighing how he should react to this. He could either act as though everything was as it was, or he could be hesitant and careful, questioning. 

 

“We have a jet outside.” Steve replies simply, 

“Hey, Buck, stand for me.” He pleads softly to his barely conscious friend who manages to stand though partially crouched down. Steve pulls off the outer shirt of his suit. He handed it to the other Bucky.

 

“Put this on.” Steve tells him using his that’s-an-order-from-your-captain voice he had perfected. He was left in a tight shirt. He knew that of course it was beyond freezing outside, but he was still wearing a lot more than the other man who quickly pulled the shirt over his head. While the suit was impossibly tight on Steve, it was still baggy on the other man who tried to get the bottom hem to cover over his ass. This would have to do he supposed. 

 

Steve brought his attention back to the crumpled ex-winter soldier and got an arm around him to help him walk out of there. The other Bucky came to his other side and stood close to him, slipping his hand to meet Steve’s and intertwine their fingers. Steve wasn’t sure what to do, so he squeezed the hand gently in return. Once they were outside, Steve saw T’Challa and sighed in relief. They’d be getting out of there safely 

 

* * *

 

While in the jet, Steve had managed to tell T’Challa all about the mystery surrounding the new Bucky that just showed up in Winter Soldier facility. He had managed to get the Bucky he had done so much for some sort of pain reliever until they could get to Wakanda. That Bucky was currently laying out on something akin to a hospital bed, resting. He wondered if perhaps that Bucky knew something about how there could even be another one of him. He’d have to wait regardless until he was feeling better. 

 

Steve stepped over to the hospital bed and looked down at his friend. He was sure he’d make it through this and part of him felt satisfied that he had managed to prevent him from being captured and locked away. He brushed fingers through Bucky’s long, half matted hair and placed a kiss to his forehead reverently. This caused him to stir slightly, blinking his eyes open to look up at Steve. He reached to grab Steve’s hand with his flesh and only hand. 

 

“Hey, Buck… you should go back to sleep. Once we get to Wakanda we’ll be able to at least get your arm in better shape.” He says softly to him, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a squeeze. 

 

“No, I want to stay awake… Can’t look at you while I’m sleepin’, doll.” Bucky says, voice low and weak, and his lips quirked into a small smile. While Steve loved Bucky all the time, he did feel a particular warmness in his chest when he was like this. Bucky tried to sit himself up a little more, struggling to get support with his hand. 

 

“Just lay where you’re at… It’s ok, Bucky.” Steve says before sighing and placing a hand on Bucky’s back so he can lift him enough to shift the pillows around so he’s supported by them. 

 

“That guy… Steve, I don’t know where he’s from and how he’s here… The scientists told me, when they started, that if I died it would be ok because they had back up… I can’t help but wonder if this is what they meant… We shouldn’t have brought him with us. I can’t even remember what my mind was like before...” Bucky frowns before looking away, suddenly very quiet

 

“What if he’s fucked up like I am, Steven?” He says so quietly that it’s barely a whisper. 

 

Steve says nothing and pulls him into his arms, taking a seat on the bed. He would offer words of comfort, but he can’t find the ones that would convey what he thought about Bucky. He knows that Bucky thinks he’s damaged and he knows that he isn’t like how he used to be. That doesn’t stop him from loving him. He’s still James Barnes. Just like the other one seems to be. Steve hadn’t intended on holding Bucky for so long, but he notices him softly snoring in his sleep once he comes back from his stream of thought. He gently eases him out of his arms and back onto the bed. He tucks him in gently, eyes moving to his face. Laying on this hospital bed in a jet, Bucky looks the most at peace he’s seen him in a while. While he can read some pain on his features, something about him seems less tense then he’s seen him in a while. 

 

Steve leans back in the chair that’s next to his bed, moving his eyes from Bucky to the man sitting against one of the walls of the jet. He was quiet, frowning, and holding his knees to his chest. He was upset that Steve wasn’t more excited to see him. He was his best friend, and he’d still been offered no explanation as to what was going on. Bucky thought this was so much like when he was rescued from that Hydra base. While Steve was taking a look at this potential clone of his best friend, he weighed his options. He wanted to comfort him because he seemed to need it, but another, very quiet part of him wondered if this Bucky was also programmed by Hydra to kill him. He decided on listening to his heart rather than his brain on this one. He had been so focused on keeping Bucky safe over the past few weeks, he needed to indulge in feeling something that his soul truly craved. The emotional drainage left him with the urge to do something without even considering the repercussions. 

 

He stood up from the chair as quietly as he could as to not wake the sleeping ex-winter soldier. He moved slowly over to the Bucky that was leaning against the wall, wearing nothing but the top of his uniform. 

 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve says in his low, smooth, baritone before sitting on the floor in front of his best friend. Bucky looks up at him, the cool grey of his eyes meeting the blue of Steve’s. His eyes seemed sad for a moment before they lit up and his lips quirked into his signature lopsided grin. And if it wasn’t the look that Bucky gave Steve that made him feel like he was a kid in Brooklyn again. Steve can’t help but to smile back as he pulls Bucky into his arms for a close hug. 

 

“I really missed you, Buck.” He whispers softly as he presses his face into Bucky’s shoulder. Their bodies melted together in a way that only comes with years of familiarity, as though they were always meant to be. 

 

“I missed you too, Stevie.” Bucky tells him gently pressing at Steve’s broad shoulders to move him back just a little. Captain America pulls back, thinking he might’ve stepped too close before Bucky is back on him again with his lips pressing against his own. Steve is eager to kiss back, wanting to indulge in the feeling of longing that seemed to be burning him from inside. Bucky caressed Steve’s cheek with one palm while his other hand held onto his shoulder, and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s middle to keep him from slipping away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, comment, and subscribe. More is on it's way!


End file.
